1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display device which displays various kinds of information on a screen having a finger touch sensor, and a program storing medium for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a browser function of an information display device which displays a home page provided with various links can perform link jump by indicating a link display position on the displayed homepage. An example of the way of indication is a way of pointing out a link position by a mouse pointer (cursor) displayed on the screen and mouse click. In a case of a screen having a touch panel, indication is carried out by directly touching an arbitrary display position using a pen or a finger.
In a case where an arbitrary position is indicated using a mouse pointer, a pointer shape changes when the mouse pointer reaches a link position, so that it is possible to easily confirm whether or not the link position is surely indicated through the pointer shape. In the case of a touch panel, however, an indicated position itself is hidden by a finger, so that an indicated target becomes less visible, and it is difficult to confirm a link position through a change in the pointer shape. Accordingly, it is very difficult to confirm whether or not a link position is surely touched under present circumstances.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-56286 discloses a technology which enlarges the vicinity of a touch position since it is difficult to indicate a tiny position in touching that position by a finger, as explained above.